The dangers of cleaning
by summer-flower-girl
Summary: My latest creation in which Kish must clean his room....sounds boring, but is actualy pretty funny. old name was 'Clean up'
1. Textbooks, the bestest wepon EVER

Disclaimer: I don't own Pai, Kish, Sims 2, Crossroads, L'Antiquité, the Hades factor, or Bowleena, (She is indeed a real person to let you know) But The home made Wiz stuffy is mine, MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! MWHAHAHA! Ummm, can I get some, lightening and thunder here please? thunder is heard Thank you. MWHAHAHA! Ok now that that's out of my system, just to let you know L'Antiquité and Crossroads are some of the textbooks I use at school. And the blue popsicle remark and other inside jokes WILL be explained in the next chapter, unless you ask…;;;

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaai!" Everyone's FAVOURITE green-haired alien shouted while chucking random things in random directions randomly. Kish paused his throwing to read the line above. "Pretty random, eh?"

The authoress then chucked a Wiz stuffy (home-made of course) at said alien's head to remind him to get on with it. After promptly throwing the stuffy back Kish pauses to wonder what he had previously been doing before he had gotten so EASILY distracted, as normal. "I DO NOT GET EASIL- ooo, look a butterfly!" The authoress merely cocks an eyebrow.

"Humph! That was a one time thing! Now what was I doing…?" The clueless alien pondered this for a moment before a rather large text book smacked him in the head. "L'Antiquité?" He arched an eyebrow at the authoress. "What the heck does that mean?"

The authoress shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know?" The authoress crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Wellllllllll, it just so happens to have YOUR name in it so I thought it was yours." Kish read the authoress's name.

"It's the schools'"

"Same difference" The alien said. "I don't understand it any way; it's almost a whole other language to me."

"That's because it IS, you nork!"

"Nork?" The authoress then realised how off topic the conversation had gotten. "Just give it back." Kish then, abiding the authoress's wish, flung the textbook in the authoress's direction, meaning he carefully threw it precisely so it would hit her head. A loud THUNK is heard, then a loud cry of 'KISH I'M GOING KILL YOU'.

"Just continue doing what you were doing." The alien looked up from the steadily growing bruise he had on his arm that was from the textbook.

"What was I doing?"

"Jeeze, short term-memory loss or what? You were pestering Pai about something, while throwing stuff EVERYWHERE!" The authoress then gestured around the room that was now covered in random stuff.

"Oh god, not with the randomness again!" Kish yelled. "Just get on with it!" "All right, all right, now where was I? Oh yea, PAAAAAAI!" Pai looked up from the book he had been reading ever since Kish and the authoress had started yelling and throwing stuff.

"What?"

"Have you seen my magazine?"

"Which one?"

"My favourite one." "They're ALL your favourite." The elder alien gestured to numerous the large MOUNTAINS of magazines behind him.

"I checked there, it's not in THOSE piles." Pai looked slightly annoyed.

"Check your room." Kish walked down the hall to his room and opened the door and revealed …. A disaster area.

"…to put it bluntly Kish," The authoress took a BIG breath "your room looks like a stampede of elephants came through here and three hurricanes and five twisters and a couple dozen floods, AND perhaps a pack of rabid bunnies." The authoress then took a gasping breath to satisfy her lungs' dire need. The alien just shrugged.

"There's not enough time in a day to pester Ichigo and try to take over the world AND clean my room."

"You should at least scrape the mould off your walls before it comes to haunt you like poor Kagome." Kish looked up from prodding something that might have been a sock at some point, but was now like almost everything else in the room, covered in dust and green and purple mould.

"Who's Kagome?" The authoress shrugged

"It doesn't mater."

"Ok, Any how, how am I supposed to look for my precious magazine in THIS?" Kish flung his arms out for emphases. "Oh, AND CURSE THE FACT THAT I CAN'T HAVE AN EXCLAIMATION MARK AND A QUESTION MARK IN A ROW! HA!" The alien was then pelted with L'Antiquité and another textbook, Crossroads. "Crossroads?" The authoress ran up and snatched up the textbooks.

"I'm not going to let you read this one, knowing how off topic you'll get, besides, I need these for my homework that I'm currently putting off." The authoress walked back to the keyboard.

Suddenly a girl with glasses ran in yelling 'YAY FOR BLUE POPSICLES!' "Bowleena! What are YOU doing here? I thought you stuck to D N Angel fanfics?" The authoress desperately tried to free the poor Satoshi stuffie clutched in her arms. "I do, but since I told you that at school so much, I decided to come annoy you here, so YAY FOR OBSESSION!" The authoress ran over to Bowleena and smacked her on the head with a book called 'The Hades Factor' "Go back to your fic, Bowleena and hurry up and write your D N Angel fanfiction!" The authoress then shoved Bowleena out the door and slammed it shut. Kish looked at the clock and started laughed manically before realising that no one could hear him because he only existed in a computer right then. "It's nine PM so you can't avoid doing your homework any longer, so I don't have to clean my room until the next chapter!" Kish started laughing hysterically again, not caring that no one could hear him except for Pai and Tarto. "Could you possibly stop laughing and act sane for once? I'm trying to read a book!" Pai yelled from down the hall. Kish just continued to laugh manically, that is until he was hit by L'Antiquité, crossroads and the case for Sims 2.


	2. I am not a crossdressing man

Disclaimer: If I Owned Tokyo mew mew, or Mew mew power for that matter I would never allow anyone to name Ichigo Zoey or Kish Dren, -shudder-

A/N: Me again with the second chapter, sorry that it's so much shorter than the last chapter…and now it's time for…….explanations!

'Nork' a word I made up in English class when I was messing around with words, originally from 'New York' Yew Nork' 'You Nork', you get the point…

'Yay for blue popsicles' Bowleena once read a forum post referring to Satoshi to a blue popsicle, since then it has become a widely known phrases ever since at our school.

'L'Antiquité and crossroads' Textbooks used at my school, end of story.

'Kagome and mould' refers to my Inuyasha fanfiction, Attack of the evil mould droplets.

'exclamation mark, question mark and 'HA' originally there were question and exclamation marks there with spaces in between, but I didn't know that they wouldn't show up on fanfiction dot net… same goes for the semicolons in the authors note, there _was_ a face there before… wow, long authors note, now on with the story!

"Kish…Kish…KISH!" The authoress nudged Kish with her foot.

"Kish wake up, you lazy per-alien!" The authoress then gave in and smacked Kish across the face with a book entitled 'Sunshine'. (Awesome book by the way!)

"Huh? Wha..?" Kish rubbed the numerous bumps he'd received from all the books thrown and/or hit him.

"Guess what!"

"It better not be chicken but…" Kish grumbled.

"Just say it."

"Say what?"

"Say 'what'"

Kish looked confused.

"Wahhh! The authoress is confusing me!"

"Just say 'what'."

Kish narrowed his eyes before giving in and saying 'what'.

"You have to clean your room now."

Kishs' eyes widened

"NOOOOOOO-" The authoress, thankfully, cut off the alien.

"God, it's not that bad…well maybe it is but…just go and do it."

"Your seriously enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yup."

"But I don' wanna!" The alien whined. The authoress held L'Antiquité threateningly.

"I'll go get the mould scraper…"

"I knew you'd see it my way."

A few minutes later Kish re-entered the room armed with a mop, dust pan, sponge, broom, bucket of water and

"A plunger?" The authoress gave Kish a very odd look.

"You never know what could be lurking around in here…" The authoress just barely suppressed a shudder, but resulted with a twitching eye…

"EWWWWWWW-"

"Shut up!"

"-WWWWWW-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-WWWWW-"

"ARGGGGGGG!"

The authoress stopped screaming immediately and laughed.

"You can come out now Bowleena." The slightly insane girl (not yet homicidal) emerged from behind a large pile of magazines. Bowleena frowned as the authoress held out a hand.

"Come on, we bet on it. It's true; I can drive Kish insane in less than one minute." Bowleena grumbled slightly before handing over five dollars. Kish stared at them for a minute before yelling; "YOU BET ON ME? (Insert exclamation mark here)"

"Uhh, yea?"

"Can't he shut p for more than a minute?" Bowleena asked.

The authoress shook her head. "Sadly, no."

"On to more pressing matters, YOU BET ON ME?"

"Suck it up princess, er prince, er alien." The authoress said, sticking out her tongue at the same time.

"Bye Q-DONO!" Bowleena yelled before starting to run to the door to try and escape the madness.

"It's SAMA! Q-_SAMA_! Say it with me! Sa-ma!"

"Whatever you say Ritsu."

"Umm, Bowleena, I know that you're looking for a name from an anime for a nickname like you and A-Chan but there is a little problem with that one…"

"What's that?"

"I AM **_NOT _**A CROSS-DRESSING MAN!"

"Oh, oops…"

"You better leave before I KILL you, ok?"

"BYEEEE!" The door slammed shut.

The authoress looked at the clock and sighed.

"I have to go Kish, you'll have to clean your room in the next chapter…"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Kish…"

"Yes?"

"Kindly SHUT UP!"

"Ok…"


	3. How to annoy Ichigo 101

Disclaimer: If I **did **own Tokyo mew mew, I would never allow Kish to be named 'Dren' (because it's 'Nerd' spelled backwards."

A/N: I already posted this but forgot to add the author's not and disclaimer, I'm such a scatter brain...any way just wanted to say that the only reason I'm writing this story is because it's SO fun to write...But I would like you guys to review! Also if you think any thing needs to be explained, please tell me!

"Water...sugar...apple juice..." Kish looked up. "Why fancy that, there's apple juice **in** apple juice."

"Kish what are you doing?" Kish glanced at the authoress before looking back at the juice box he was holding.

"Well, I was really bored, and Ichigo is sick so I can't go bother her, so I was going to clean my room, but then I just started reading everything I found."

"I might as well help you clean up..." The authoress bent down and picked up a piece of paper.

"How to annoy Ichigo." The authoress looked up and gave Kish a skeptical look.

"It pays to have references..." He said slowly.

"Number one, call her neko-chan." The authoress raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that is the stupidest name on the face of earth, anyway, number two, follow her everywhere. What are you, a stalker?"

"No!"

"Whatever, number three, set a kirema anima on her. Kish that would annoy ANYONE!"

""Whatever." The authoress glared.

"DON'T COPY ME!" Kish just shrugged.

"Number four, try and kiss her lots." The authoress just twitched.

"Number five, tell her that she's fat." The authoress smacked Kish with a French-English dictionary.

"You're so insensitive!" Kish ignored the authoress and opened the dictionary.

"Did you know that in French bleu can mean blue or meat?"

"Give me that!" The authoress snatched up the dictionary and smacked him with it.

"But did you?" Kish asked.

"Did I what?"

"Did you know."

"Know what?"

"Know that bleu in French can mean meat."

"Yes I did, now GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" The authoress yelled.

"Ok, ok, you didn't need to yell."

Suddenly everyone's favorite insane blond appeared in the room.

"Actually Kish, she did have to yell, nothing would have penetrated that thick skull of yours."

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid?'

"If you can't tell, then it's worse than I thought..."

Kish lunged at Bowleena, when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Violence isn't the answer young alien." The monk said.

Kish being the _ever_ so polite on said back: "Who the heck are you?"

"Don't you remember? You offered to let me stay here last week, Dren."

"My name is NOT Dren! It's Kish."

"But isn't this the spaceship of Dren?"

"Oh curse my nerdy dub self!"

"So this _isn't _the spaceship of Dren..."

"No."

"Oh, sorry." The monk disappeared in a poof of salt and vinegar chips.

"Authoress, can't you be a LITTLE more creative?" The authoress shrugged and the salt and vinegar chips turned into _rabid _salt and vinegar chips.

"_Rabid _chips?" Kish gave the authoress a look of boredom. The authoress rolled her eyes and the _rabid _salt and vinegar chips turned into rabid cats.

"Ahh, rabid cats, run away." Kish said in a monotone. The authoress blinked and the cats got ten times bigger and jumped on Kish.

"AHHHH! Authoress, help me!" The authoress just watched as Kish managed to remove the cats and ran.

"I guess that the cleaning is going to wait for another chapter..." The authoress said to Bowleena.

"My heart bleeds for you." Bowleena said sounding overly dramatic.

"Very funny Krad."

"How come you can call me 'Krad' and I can't call you Ritsu?"

"One, I'm older than you, Two, I say so, and three, you're already obsessed with D N angel, so it's ok."

Bowleena just rolled her eyes at the authoress's warped logic.


	4. Who is it from?

Disclaimer: Hmmm disclaimer... –opens book called 'big book of disclaimers'- here we go! 'I don't own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power.' Wow, that's fairly boring...meh.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away..." The authoress gave Kish a wry look.

"What ARE you reading?"

The authoress flipped to the front of the package of papers.

"'Rules to live by.' How ironic, the next one says 'always clean your room." Kish made a face.

"Hmmm, what do we have here?" The authoress flipped to the back of the front cover.

"To my dearest Kish," The authoress looked at Kish "Oh so it IS yours."

Kish rolled his eyes.

"No duh, who else's could it be?"

"Pai, Tarto, Bowleena, A-chan (AKA Chi-chan), that dude that freaks out every time that there's corn in his chili, MINE..."

"Why would any thing of YOURS be in MY room? –Insert multiple explanation and question marks here-"

"I dunno, same reason all this is here..." The authoress snapped her fingers and a stapler, an old Discman, a pair of capris, a thesaurus and a box of blue popsicles fell on top of Kish.

"Where the heck did you FIND all of this stuff in this mess? –Insert multiple explanation and question marks here-"

The authoress rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"You sound like my mom... and that's not a good thing, considering you're a guy..."

"How DID all that stuff appear on top of me any way?"

"I'm an authoress you baka." The authoress put here hands in the air for more emphasis, as she laughed manically.

"Who was that package of papers from anyway?"

The authoress looked down at the papers.

"Masaya."

"You're joking."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. JOKING!"

"Actually, I was...It's from Ichigo."

"Really? –Insert multiple explanation and question marks here-"

"No you dope, you're trying to take over the world and she's defending it, WHY would she like it if you're trying to kiss her AND kill her! –Insert multiple explanation and question marks here-"

Kish blinked.

The authoress tapped her foot impatiently.

Silence...silence...

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

"ARGGGGGG!"

Kish jumped from where he had been staring into space.

"What? –Insert multiple explanation and question marks here-"

The authoress stamped her foot angrily.

"What's wrong?" Kish said, rolling his eyes at the authoress's childish antics.

"Well, one it's now summer, the wonderful school-free season, so now of course like every summer I get a stupid itchy rash that I can't spell that sounds like 'exima', so currently I'm going crazy trying not to scratch," the authoress began counting the reasons with her fingers "two I forgot, and third, or is it thirdly? Meh, who really cares? I got bored of waiting for you to ask 'who the heck sent me that? –Insert multiple explanation and question marks here-"

"Oh yea I forgot 'bout that..."

"SORT TERM MEMORY LOSS OR WHAT? –Insert multiple explanation and question marks here-"

"So who did"  
"Me, after the 'to me dearest Kish' it said 'CLEAN UP THAT STY THAT'S SO MESSY PIGS WON'T LIVE IN IT THAT YOU CALL YOUR ROOM OR I'LL SET RABID SALT AND VINAGER CHIPS ON YOU'" The authoress smiled.

Kish twitched.

The authoress poked him.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ABUSIVE FRIEND!"

The authoress smiled again. "I know, Bowleena and A-chan (AKA Chi-chan) say that to, but mostly Bowleena."

Kish just smacked her arm.

"Kish..."

"WHAT? –Insert multiple explanation and question marks here-"

"You should really clean your room."

"SO YOU WANT ME TO CLEAN MY ROOM HUH? –Insert multiple explanation and question marks here-" The authoress nodded. "FINE! THEN I WILL!" The authoress shook her head, Kish was SO easy to manipulate...

Ignoring the above sentence, Kish ran over to the corner farthest away from the authoress and between glaring at her, began to scrub the walls.

-Ten hours later-

Kish had actually managed to scrape off ALL the mold on the walls; the only mold left was on everything else...yes Kish was going to be here for a LONG time...

A/N: Me: Hi everybody!

Everyone: Hello Dr. Nick!

Me: -Smacks forehead- any way Kish some awesome reviewer (sorry reviewer, short term memory loss, can't remember your name) wanted me to give you this if you cleaned your room. –Holds Ichigo stuffy just out of Kish's reach-

Kish: Give me that! –tries to grab stuffy-

Me: -Ignores Kish- also sorry 'bout the rant about the rash, it's just that it's SO itchy that I'm almost considering gnawing my leg off like rabid wolf...or maybe a rabid salt and vinegar chip...

Kish: GIVE THAT TO ME!

Me: oops, I forgot about this... here –throws stuff to Kish- I guess that scraping mold off of walls for ten hours counts as cleaning...


	5. Yay for rabid chips

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or D N Angel, but I do own Indigo and the rabid chips! So there!

A/N: I wrote this when I was extremely bored...wait, I still am...so it might sound a bit odd...oh well, YAY FOR RABID CHIPS! Oh, and sorry Bowleena, I'll try to put you in the next chapter...

"Hey authoress...have you seen my incredibly stupid and nerdy dub self called Dren." Kish asked, fending of a bag of rabid chips.

"Uhh, no. I tend to AVOID him...er, the other you, god that's confusing." The authoress was silent before grabbing a rabid chip and throwing it at Kish's face.

"ARGGGG! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kish yelled wile running around trying to remove the poor un-suspecting chip. Kish read the previous line.

"Suuuuuuuuuuure, you feel sorry for the stupid rabid chip...I mean _rabid _chips? Don't chips just sit there and get eaten?" The authoress smacked him with 'the oxford advanced learner's dictionary'.

"Hey! Don't quote the reviewers!" The authoress looked at the reviewer that Kish had quoted. "Sorry Kamyra! It's not my fault, its Kish's! Oh yea, you also gave Kish that stuffy didn't you?" The authoress smacked her forehead. "Sorry! Stupid short-term memory loss!" The authoress rounded on Kish, who was still muttering about how stupid rabid chips are.

"DON'T INSULT THE RABID CHIPS!" The authoress shoved one into his face.

"Besides, aren't they soooooooooooooooooooo cute when try to bite your fingers off, well not mine, just yours, they LOVE me!"

Kish rubbed his poor bitten fingers and glared at the authoress.

"Why do they only like you?"

The authoress looked up from where she was tickling a salt and vinegar chip.

"Because I'm an authoress AND animals like me...except you..."

"HEY! Are you calling me an animal?"

The authoress tilted her head. "Maybe..."

Kish glared.

"Just clean your room."

"But I dun wanna!"

"DO IT!"

Kish jumped to his feet. "YES MA'AM!"

He quickly ran over to a window and started throwing stuff he didn't want out of the window.

"KISH!"

"What now?"

"That's littering!"

"So, can you think of a better way to get rid of this junk?"

"Yup...INDIGO!" A girl with a strange scar on her face popped out of nowhere.

"What do you want authoress?"

"Can you get rid of this pile of junk?" The girl, who apparently was named Indigo, looked at the gigantic pile of random stuff, and nodded. "Sure!" She stuffed it all into a large garbage bag and jumped out the window...only to get stuck. "Oof! NII-CHAN! I NEED SOME HELP!" Another odd person appeared in the room.

"You're pathetic Indigo." He said

She pouted. "Older brother...can you help me?" The boy rolled his eyes and zapped the bag and made it explode into nothing.

"AUTHORESS!" Kish yelled.

"What?"

"Can you get all of these weird magical-people-things OUT OF MY ROOM!"

The authoress blinked. "Sure." She snapped her fingers and the odd pair disappeared in a poof of rabid chips.

"MORE rabid chips?"

The authoress nodded happily as she petted the chips.


	6. one down, two to go

Disclaimer: I don't own, so back off lawyers! –holds 'Harry potter and the half-blood prince threateningly- -lawyers back up a bit then turn and run-

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but, MY EYES THEY BLEEEEED! (I stayed on the computer too long)

Once again all of the people that had aimlessly wandered into this fanfic for no apparent reason, (and possibly those who purposely read this fanfic) find them selves in Kish's extremely messy room. Suddenly a manual for clipart smacked the authoress's head to remind her to get on with it.

"KISH! Throwing books at people, or aliens is my job!"

"But I didn't do it!"

"Then who did? That lump of mould over there?" The authoress pointed at a grotesque mouldy something in a corner.

"He did!" Kish pointed to his nerdy dub self, who was stupidly named 'Dren', which you all know is 'nerd' spelled backwards.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-" the authoress fell to the floor, covering her eyes.

"SHUT UP AUTHORESS!"

The authoress shut up, and put on some dark sun glasses.

"There now I won't have to see that poor excuse for an alien."

Dren just stuck out his tongue.

The authoress glared at him. "YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" The authoress yelled dramatically.

Bowleena suddenly entered the room and smacked the authoress on the back of the head, making her freak out just like when that annoying bum named Tyler smacked her during the field trip.

Kish read the above sentence. "Akito, that was long to say!"

The authoress just continued to freak out, waving her arms around like a maniac for a few minutes.

"Dren- Ugg, I hate that name, from now on you shall be referred to as 'D'- your punishment shall be that you have to clean that half of the room." The authoress pointed to the messier and more dimly lit side of the room, which also had a few bats roosting in the rafters.

D pouted, "Why can't I clean that side?" D pointed to the better lit side of the room that was complete with happy bunnies and squirrels and a rainbow

Bowleena answered for the authoress. "Because you're just a stupid dub, and it doesn't matter if you get murdered by some wild mould." The authoress patted Bowleena on the back. "Good job, my insane blond minion- I mean friend, couldn't have said it better myself!"

-Later, after the authoress and Bowleena left-

"So what happened to Dren?" Tarto asked over dinner.

As soon as he said this there was a loud cry of 'DON'T SAY THE NAME! HIS NAME IS NOW D!'

Kish just shook his head. "Baka authoress…" He muttered. 'I heard that!' was the next cry.

"Any way, what happened to _D_?"

Kish swallowed a mouthful of food before answering; "He died….painfully, he just finished cleaning and was coming out when some mould ambushed him."

Pai shook his head. "One down, two to go." They all laughed manically along with the disembodied voices of the authoress and Bowleena (Who was mumbling something about her favourite character being dubbed 'Westly' or something.) "HOW COULD THEY NAME KEIICHIRO WESTLY? WHY? ARGGGGGG-"Bowleena was cut off by the authoress. "Bowleena I know you're mad because of the dubbing, like me, BUT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO BE FORCED TO KICK YOUR DISEMBODIED BUT!" Bowleena fell silent and the three aliens sweat dropped.

"She's insane." Kish whispered to the other two.

"I HEARD THAT!"

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! –gets pelted with heavy books- Don't blame the authoress! ...blame…..Uhh….my mom! She kicked me off of the computer multiple times! Also, the 'Akito that was long to say' comment is only understandable if you watch/read fruits basket.


	7. Complete randomness

Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo mew mew, it wouldn't be suffering from all of the mew puns in the dub.

A/N: Hello all! –gets pelted with more rotten vegetables- heh, I was on writers block for this chapter for ages…heck I had writers block when I was _writing_ this chapter, so excuse the complete randomness in this chapter…and the stuipedness…..and the extreme shortness… -runs for cover from the rotten thing being chucked-

"D Wake up."

Poke

D twitched slightly.

"Come on D, you're a stupid dub, thus you can't die until I say so, which will be after you finish cleaning Kish's room."

D moaned and sat up.

"It's alive!.!.!.!.!" Bowleena shouted, like that dude from Frankenstein .

"That's a _good _thing?" Kish asked sarcastically.

Bowleena shrugged. "I dunno, I've just always wanted to say that!"

"Now that you've decided if I'm dead or not, can I go annoy Zoey?"

"NO! You can't go bug that pathetic Ichigo- dub! You must clean Kish's room!"

"Do I have to?"

The authoress held up 'Random House Roget's Thesaurus'.

"Woo! Random!" Bowleena shouted.

D left to go clean.

Bowleena ran around the room shouting 'Random!' until that is, the authoress smacked her with the CD case for 'where in the world is Carman Sandiego'.

The authoress, Bowleena and Kish all sat down on the floor waiting for something interesting to happen.

"…When is something interesting going to happen?.!.?.!" Kish yelled, springing up from where he had been AVIDLY watching Bowleena poke some mould.

"How 'bout now?" The authoress asked.

"But nothing _is _happening!"

The authoress threw some rabid salt and vinegar chips at Kish. "Now there is."

"Argggggggggggggggg!" Kish ran around the room trying with al his might to free himself from the grasp of the chips.

"What," Kish panted, after he had dislodged all of the chips, "is with your scary obsession with rabid salt and vinegar chips? Do you know how bad rabid chip bits _hurt_?.!.? Especially salt and vinegar ones! All that salt in cuts HURT!"

The authoress shrugged "No, actually I don't 'cause they won't bite me." The authoress made her pet cat Scooter appear out of nowhere. "Cats like me to, see?" The authoress petted Scooter, who purred loudly.

Kish glared. "Well, how do you know that purring means he's happy? Maybe it secretly means that he's mad at you! Or maybe it's a secret cod that cats send to the government, so they can take over the world…." Kish looked around the room, as if expecting to see government spies jumping out from behind piles of magazines or lumps of mould.

"Sorry to break up you conspiracy theories Kish, but D is gone." Bowleena stated.

"WHAT?.!.?.!.?.!" Kish and the authoress yelled simultaneously.

"I went to see if he died yet, and when I got there no one was there."

Kish, Bowleena and the authoress rushed to where D had been cleaning.

"He left, TRAITOR!" Kish yelled.

"He didn't leave." The authoress stated.

"What did you say?" Kish asked.

"I said; He didn't leave."

"Are you blind or something authoress?"

"No, he's right there." Bowleena said, pointing to D's body, which was partially hidden behind a small mountain of dust.

"Is he dead authoress?" Bowleena asked.

"Yup."

"Crud, that means that I actually have to clean m room now." Kish said, cursing.

"Nah, I'll just bring him back to life or something in the next chapter…"

"Wouldn't that be like, ripping off Death? You might annoy people if you do that…"

"Psh, I'll be fine….I hope…"

"The three then proceeded to poke D's body until the authoress decided that it was to mew mew power-ifyed to touch with out getting a bad case of mew puns.

A/N: (Again) See, it was short! Stupid writers block.

Kish and Bowleena: GET HER!

Me: Oh crud, they're STILL on war path because of the second chapter of Kish Vs. cooking? (While running) Bye!.!.!.!

Bowleena and Kish: COME BACKE HERE!


	8. The insanity of the dreded END

Disclaimer: I've said it so many different ways that I'm going to say it the dull way: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: I'm saving my authors note till the end.

Once again we find ourselves in Kish's extremely messy room watching him try to fight off some sort of animal that was mutated from eating mould.

"Back you fiend! Back I say!" Kish yelled proceeding to smack the evil mutant silly, with-

"A newspaper?" Kish asked glaring at the authoress. "What good is _that _going to do?"

The authoress just shrugged.

Kish sighed. "Oh well. Eat ink you monster!" Kish whacked the monster on the head.

It just blinked and ripped the newspaper to shreds with its claws.

"Crud." Kish stated and teleported somewhere safe.

The monster turned to the authoress.

"Heh…" The authoress backed up slightly.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF FULLMOON WO SAGASHITE!" The authoress then continued to whack the monster senseless with 'fullmoon wo sagashite Vol. 1'

The mutant animal collapsed to the ground and disappeared in a poof of paperclips.

Kish poked his head out of his hiding spot (his closet). "Is it gone?"

"Yes it is you big baby."

She grinned. "Now my minion, continue cleaning-" GASP! "-Your room."

Kish glared. "Whatever happened to Dr-"

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!"

"-en?"

"ARGGGGGG!" The authoress collapsed screaming.

"Now you've done it." Bowleena said, appearing out of nowhere.

"It's-" GASP! "Bowleena!"

"Did you know that gasping is bad for the environment?"

Kish cocked an eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Some dead Spanish guy." Bowleena stated.

The authoress mumbled something into the dusty floor.

"What was that authoress?"

The authoress raised her head slightly. "He was French, not Spanish."

"Authoress, shouldn't we go get D?" Bowleena asked.

"Oh right, I'm ripping off death today, aren't I?"

D suddenly appeared in the room, alive.

"Didn't I die?" D asked.

"Ya, you did but you still need to clean Kish room."

D twitched slightly. "WHEN WILL THE HORRORS EVER END?"

"When you Kish's room is clean… I'm guessing a month…"

D fell over in a dead faint.

The authoress nudged D with her foot. "They sure don't make slaves like they used to."

"Good things never last." Bowleena added.

"Oh great, I think he died again! How many times am I going to have to cheat death today?.!.?" The authoress shouted in her well-known overly dramatic voice.

"Once more?" Bowleena asked, trying to be of help.

The authoress smacked herself. "I don't really want to cheat death right now, so I'll clean Kish room right now, the EASY way!" The authoress declared.

"How in the heck authoress are you gonna do that?" Kish asked.

"Like this. AILEEN! KK!" Immediately two girls appeared in the room.

"Can you clean- er _redecorate _this room?" The authoress motioned to Kish's disaster area.

"SURE!" They shouted in unison. "We love redecorating rooms!"

-Hours later-

Kish, Bowleena, The authoress, Pai, Tarto and millions of rabid salt and vinegar chips all stood in shock as they looked at Kish's now spotless-room.

"Authoress what's that?" Kish asked, pointing at the carpet. "I've never seen anything like it before!"

Ignoring Kish, the authoress turned to Bowleena "You know, seeing Kish's room finally clean seems like we're tempting fate or something- like ripping off death or something." Nanoseconds later the entire room exploded.

"Bowleena, I've discovered that tempting fate and ripping off death are BAD ideas." The authoress stated calmly, half-buried under what used to be Kish's room, obviously trying to ignore Death and Fate's loud laughter above, where they were observing everyone try to get out from under the mounds of plaster.

A/N:

Me: -sobbing- It's over! The danger of cleaning is over!

Kish: really?

D and Kish together: YAY THE INSANITY IS OVER!

Me: (still sobbing) –sighs- sorry this chapter is utter crud, I'm sleep- deprived right now, and everything is coming out weird…

BIG thanks go out to

BOWLEENA!

Mew-Sahara

SamKo

Kamyra

Eem

Thanks also to everyone else who reviewed and read my fanfic, big hugs! –hugs everyone-


End file.
